Pokemon X and Y
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: In the far edge of Kalos, 5 trainers have been chosen by Professor Sycamore. At the same time, another group of trainers has reared their ugly head on the peaceful region, and will stop at nothing to change the world. How will Serena, or Calem deal with this threat?
1. Chapter 1: Début

***~Pokemon X and Y~***

* * *

**Okay! Let's get started on a new story! (Never fear, readers of Black and White, I am trying very hard to make the last chapter good, so that is why it's taking so long.) I'm very excited to write this, and I'm probably going to change some things about this. And since I've almost completed the game...I'll know what to change. **

**Note: Just so you know...I'll be writing Serena's personality in a way no one would expect...so keep that in mind.**

**Well! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_~Chapter 1: Début_

* * *

Sunlight falls in through the window, and I ignore its calling to awaken. The sound of flapping wings makes me open one eye, so that I see the Fletchling before it rams into me with a tackle attack. I sit up as it flaps away and glare after it.

Knocking my yellow, Pikachu gaming device onto the floor, I walk downstairs. My mère turns away from cooking breakfast, and looks at me. She clucks her tongue.

"Are you all rested up? You need to welcome the neighbors," she says. "One just moved in, and you still need to meet up with the other girl you've been ignoring." She gives me a once over, then sighs.

"Go change out of your pajamas," she says. "You can't go outside in pink sleepwear." I turn around, and head upstairs wordlessly.

Fletchling follows me, and I brush my long, light brown hair while looking in the mirror. The bird pokemon flaps around me, and I swat at it with my brush before grabbing what clothes I'll be wearing.

Slipping on my dress, I smooth out the red pleats and brush fuzz off the black collar before pulling on thigh high tights, shoes, and my hat.

"Hurry!" my mère calls from downstairs, and I grab my bag before walking downstairs.

"That's better," she says. "Go outside, Shauna's waiting."

"IT'S ME! SHAUNA!" a loud voice calls from behind the door. I glance back at the stairs, wondering if I have enough time to run upstairs and lock the door before she can catch me.

Mère gives me a look, and I head to the door.

"HIYA!" she says. "I'm Shauna, remember? Oh-! hello Ms. Yvonne. We've never really talked, but I thought it would be nice for us to go and be the welcoming comity for Vaniville's new residents!"

"Lovely," I say dryly. "What malchance..."

Shauna grabs my arm, causing me to trip over my mère's Rhyhorn, and drags me over to a house. One that is actually next to mine. She runs over and knocks on the door.

"Hello!" she calls. "Anyone there?" The door opens, and a woman steps out.

"Ah, you must be looking for my son. I'm afraid he's already left with two other boys," she says.

"Grand..." I mutter. Shauna frowns.

"Aww, well," she says, "we might as well head over to where the meeting place is." I blink, and turn to her.

"What meeting?" I ask.

"Oh! The renowned Professor Sycamore has decided to give us pokemon!" I put my hand to my chin.

"A pokemon, hm..."

Shauna turns to the woman.

"Thankies!" she says. "We'll be going then!" She skips off. I follow and we exit through the blue town gate, and down into another group of houses and a cafe.

"We're supposed to go over...there!" Shauna says, pointing to a table at the cafe. She practically runs over to two boys who are sitting at the table.

"Hi! I'm Shauna!" she says, and I sit down across from the two boys. They talk for a minute about each other, and I ignore them.

"Well, this is the meeting place that we all decided on," the taller boy says.

"Oh!" Shauna says. "Let me introduce you, this is Serena!" I nod slightly at them.

"Shauna's description was spot on!" the boy replies.

"This is Tierno," Shauna tells me.

"He's got SERIOUS dance moves!" Shauna then points to the second boy with orange hair.

"And this is Trevor! He never misses a single question on his test, and he's a little shy..." Trevor blushes when he looks at Shauna, and stares down at his tea. I smirk lightly, and turn back to Shauna.

"It's nice to meetcha!" Tiero exclaims cheerily. "You know what? It'd feel like we are a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames! Can I call you Small Lady?"

"No WAY!" Shauna shouts. "It should be a sophisticated nickname, like Lady S! ...What do you think Trevor?"

"What!?" he yelps. "You want me to give a nickname to someone I just met?!"

"Shauna, you shouldn't put people in the spotlight like that," Tierno says. The three huddle together, and I watch them pensively.

"Alright!" Shauna says. "We've decided your nickname should be Lady S! Since you act like royalty all the time." I take a sip out of my caramel latte, and look back up at them.

"Well, you're not objecting, so that's that!" Tierno says. Shauna turns to him.

"Hey! Can we see the pokemon now? I wanna meet my new partner!"

"Right!" Tierno says. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our first pokemon." He opens a tube shaped container, and three pokeballs sit inside.

"Lady S!" Shuana says. "You pick first!" I look inside, and read their personalities. I need one that will match mine. I glance back and forth, before picking mine. Shauna giggles and picks up the last one.

"Awesome! I love it already!" she says. "Wait...what about the trainer? That boy?" Tierno looks at Trevor.

"Well...he's already come and gone. We didn't even get his name. But he seemed a bit bi-polar. Like...he has two different personalities..." I look over at Shauna as she bites into a pastry.

"Coolness! I know a nickname for him we can use. X-Meister! Since he's so mysterious, ya know?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Here is something else the Professor wanted me to give you," Trevor says, and pulls out two, thin objects. "These are Pokedexes. They record all the pokemon automatically when you encounter them!" I take mine and immediately check it before slipping it into my bag. Shauna turns to me.

"Oh! Isn't it cool to get our first pokemon?" she asks. "And it's your 16th birthday too!" I stare at her in disdain.

"Where did you hear that? My birthday is not for a long time." Shauan frowns.

"Ah...oh." Trevor and Tierno exchange glances.

"Here's a letter from the Professor to give to your parents so that they'll know." I take the floral print object, and put it away. Tierno and Trevor stand.

"Well, we've completed our assignment, so we'll be going," Tierno says. "Bye bye Lady S and Shauna!" They head out of town and into route 1. I stir my latte with the metal straw in thought before standing and heading back towards my house.

"Wait!" I hear as I reach the gate. "I wanna battle with my L'il pokemon here, so bring out yours!" she says, and tosses her pokeball out with finesse. I retrieve mine, and I let it slip from my grasp.

"Fennekin!" Shauna says. "Use Tackle!"

"Bubble, Froakie," I state. Froakie leans back to dodge Fennekin, and Shauna's pokemon crashes into a building, then starts crying. Shauna yelps.

"Oh no! Fennekin, use Tackle again!" Fennekin turns to get blasted in the face by Froakie's Bubble, and faints immediately.

"Hey!" Shauna cries, holding her fists up to her mouth before jerking them down to her sides. "I wasn't done watching my cute pokemon yet!" She returns her pokemon as I do.

"You're amazing, Lady S," she says. "Let me heal your pokemon." I look at her.

"Your pokemon is the one who needs healing," I state, and stash my pokemon into my bag. She frowns.

"Well, say hi to your mom for me!" Shauna says, and runs off towards her house. I head back through the blue gate, and to my house. I push the door open, and my mère turns.

"So, what did you and your neighbors end up doing?"

"Nothing," I say, and hand her the letter. She takes it.

"What's this? An aimer letter?" She starts reading it. "Ah! Sycamore has entrusted you with a pokemon! Aren't you special." I stare at her until she continues.

"He wants to meet you at his base in Lumiose city. Lumiose! You'll probably go fou with all the fashion! I can't wait to see what clothes you buy, what contacts you try, and hair colors!" She smiles, and I just wait.

"Well, I think you should go on this journey with your new pokemon," she says, and places a hand on my shoulder. "It will be life changing for you."

"Whatever.." I mutter. She looks into my green eyes, and tucks a strand of light brown, wavy hair behind my ear.

"You'll have fun, just trust in your pokemon." I give her a curt nod, and leave. She sticks something into my pocket as I head through the door.

"Money for the clothes!" she says, and I pull out the thin, metal card. "Use it for food when you get to Santalune city." I pass Rhyhorn, and I plods over to me before roaring happily.

"Rhyhorn is wishing you luck!" my mère says, and shuts the door. I give the Rhyhorn a quick pat on the head, before leaving town. After passing the cafe in Aquacorde, crossing the bridge, and arriving at route 2, I hear Shauna.

"Laaaaady S!" she trills. "I was allowed to go! SO, the big question is, how to catch a pokemon." I nod.

"It's simple," I state.

"Yeah, can you show me?" Shauna asks. "I'll give you ten pokeballs!" I take the pokeballs, and demonstrate for her, without catching the weak Bunnelby my Froakie defeated. Shauna nods.

"Wow! The pokemon ACTUALLY went inside the pokeball!"

"Where did you think Fennekin went?" I ask dryly. Shauna pauses.

"Oh." I continue down Avance Trail, as Shauna follows close behind.

"There's Santalune Forest!" she exclaims loudly. I purse my lips.

"OMIGOSH!" Shauna yelps. "I need that pokemon!" She starts to run, but stops and looks back at me.

"I'll just be a moment. I feel that if I follow you, something amazing might happen, so see ya in a sec!" She runs off. I pull out Froakie's pokeball.

"Find a Pikachu," I tell it, and it nods before zigzagging into the grass.

"PIKA!" a pokemon says in surprise, and runs out, with Froakie in hot pursuit. The Pikachu slaps Froakie in the face with its heart shaped tail, and Froakie uses Quick Attack to knock it away.

"Bubble," I say.

"Pika!" The opponent charges up electricity and zaps Froakie.

"Dodge." The frog pokemon rolls to the side, and shoots another array of bubbles at Pikachu, who hits the ground, exhausted.

"Go Pokeball." Pikachu sits up, and slaps it away, and I catch it.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack." My pokemon slams into Pikachu, and I throw the pokeball. Pikachu disappears into the pokeball with a vibrant light, and it rocks back and forth before stopping, signaling to me that it was a successful capture.

"Lady S!" I hear, and start walking quickly in the opposite direction. Froakie hops after me, and we walk as silently as possible. I tread carefully over some leafs, and glance over my shoulder as I go, watching for Shauna.

"Erk!" I yelp, as I slam into something. I fall on top of it, and hold my nose as it stings. I must have jammed it. I look blearily at what I landed on, and my eyes shoot open wide. A boy looks back at me.

"Why, hello there!" he says. I bolt up, and try to get off, but he laces his hands behind my head so that I'm stuck.

"What's your name?" he asks. I clench my teeth.

"Let. Go. Now." He smiles.

"Where's the fun in that? I wouldn't see your angry face if I did that." I grab his arms, and lift them over my head before standing, and dusting myself off. He gets up, and does the same to his blue jacket.

"LADY S?!" I hear Shauna call, and I tense.

"Lady S?" the boy asks. "What kind of name is that?" I purse my lips and return Froakie to its pokeball.

"If you won't tell me your name," he says. "I'll just give you one. Colette!" I freeze, then spin around.

"Do _not_ call me that," I say coldly. He smiles.

"Whatever you wish, Lady S/Colette!" I give him an icy glare, and he chuckles. He suddenly frowns, and I look to where his gaze is. A wisp of red catches my eye, and I turn to look at him. His serious expression disappears, and he gives me a winning grin.

"So you chose Froakie," he states, pushing my hat down so that it covers my eyes. "I'll be seeing you soon!" I frown as he leaves, whistling some annoying tune.

Why would he point that out..?

Shauna suddenly pops out of the underbrush.

"HI! I've been searching for you!" I grimace, before glaring in the direction the boy left. It's all HIS fault that Shauna caught up. Shauna grabs my arm.

"C'mon!" she says. "Let's go catch up with Tierno and Trevs!" She drags me down the paths and makes me battle the trainers on the way. I manage to stop he for a moment and battle a Pidgey.

"Let go," I say, and pull out Pikachu's pokeball.

"Use Thundershock." She looks at me, an electrocutes the bird in front of her. I toss out another pokeball and catch it within seconds. Shauna squeals.

"You're so COOL!" she cheers. "I wish I could be as good."

"Then why aren't you training?" I ask, crossing my arms as we walk past Tierno and Trevor.

"Hi!" Tierno calls, and I just glance at the two as Shauna waves.

"Look!" she calls after a while of walking and battling. "There's the edge of Santalune forest!" I look ahead, and see a small town in the background.

"Hurry hurry!" Shauna calls, and I watch as Tierno and Trevor pass me.

"I'll stay here to train," I say.

"Suit yourself!" Shauna trills. "Take some of these Super Potions!"

"Argh!" Tierno says, and starts hopping up and down. "The way those pokemon move is sooo incredible! I can't stop thinking how amazing it is to watch them battle!"

"Tierno..." Trevor says, sweatdropping. "Could you think about something besides that for once?"

"NEVER!" Tierno exclaims, and starts dancing some more.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Pokemon," Trevor says. "The professor asked us to complete the pokedex."

"What are you gonna do, Lady S?"

I look at all of them.

"Well," Tierno starts. "You could go battle the Santalune city gym leader!" I nod.

"I might."

"I'm going to spend time getting to know my L'il Fennekin!" Shauna says. "See ya!"

All three of them disperse. I look down at my Froakie, who returns my gaze with the same expression.

Turning on my heel, I head back into the forest for some training.

* * *

**Okay! First chapter done! (I need to get back to my school stuff, so this is all I can do now.)**

**French words used. (I only used google translate, so I have no idea if they are correct.)**

**Mère – mother**

**Aimer – love**

**Fou – crazy**

**Début – beginning**

**Malchance – bad luck**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: Santalune Ville

**Pokemon X and Y**

* * *

Chapter 2: Santalune Ville

* * *

**I'm glad this is going so well! :D "Black and White" isn't though... :( I need to fix the last chapter...and finish writing it. -_-'**

**Cupcake: Umm, how exactly? I've never seen a fanfiction for the new game storyline...-(because I haven't looked any up)-so I don't see how I could've stolen your idea... ^^'**

**Raina: You're French? Awesome! Though, I wish you had a fanficion account, then I could ask you what some words are so that I don't write it wrong. :) That would be very helpful.**

**Guest: I'm glad you do. :) Though this story isn't coming to me very well right now, unlike my "Black and White" story. But once I get farther, I bet it will. Yes, I am going to give her a very interesting character, since I already know how everyone else is going to write her personality.**

**FYI: I'm getting swamped in school work and activities, so I'm going to have to take a temporary break from fanfiction. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so this will be the last for a while...bye for now!**

* * *

After training in Santalune forest for a day, I check the level of my pokemon. Froakie, Pikachu, and Pidgey, have all gotten stronger than before we entered the forest. However, if I stay here to train, the others will get ahead of me, and that is not an option.

Exiting the forest, I trek towards the small town. The green rooftops appear in the distance, and I knock out every trainer on my way, not wanting to waste any more time on low level battles. I need a real challenge. Entering the pokemon center, I head over to Nurse Joy.

"Bonjour!" she calls as I walk over to her.

"Would you please heal my pokemon?" I ask. She smiles and takes the three pokeballs.

"Bien sûr!"

I lean against the counter, and watch the news on my Holocaster as I wait. After a few minutes, I feel a poke, and turn back to her.

"You're pokemon are all back to normal health," she says in a thick accent. "Please come again, au revoir!" I take the pokeballs, and stow them away.

It appears only some people in Kalos learn the Universal-Poke language...but it doesn't phase me, I know both.

I head through the sliding doors, and turn to my left to see a large boutique. Pulling out my money card, I sigh. Mère did say to buy items when I see them...but it's not my money, it's hers, so it won't cost me anything. I push the door open, and enter the small boutique. There are a few customers milling about, and I look at all the hats on displays.

One side hosts hats for women, and the other half for men. I glance at both, and head to the men's side. Pikachu pops out of her pokeball, and runs over to the other side before coming back with a hat on. She hops up and down.

"Pika! Pikapi!" I look down at her over the hat I was holding, before placing the orange knit hat on my head. Pikachu seems to like that what hat with a flower...

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here, Colette!" I yelp in surprise, and stumble backwards, knocking a display over.

_It's that boy from before..._ I think sourly.

"S'excuser!" I state. He blinks at me.

"Uhh, no comprendo?" I give him a look of disdain.

"Hey, look, I don't know the language of Kalos," he says. I stare at him blandly.

"You look exactly like a native from here," I state.

"Yeah...well..." he says, looking diagonally upward. "I haven't been here in years, cause I moved away when I was younger."

"Uh huh..." I say, not completely convinced.

"Hey, it's the truth!" I turn away from him, and pick up my Pikachu.

"Let's not associate ourselves with him," I tell her, and head to the cash register. Pulling the white hat off of my pokemon's head, I set it down next to the orange one.

"Here," I say, handing the woman my card. She slides it through, before giving me my receipt. I frown, as I look at it.

"It only lists the white hat and its accessory...?" I say.

"Oh," she says, tilting her head to the side. "Your boyfriend bought the orange one. I can just tell you'll be a mignon couple!" I stare at her for a moment before heading outside. I grasp the boy's shoulder.

"Give that hat to me," I state. "You took it."

"I _BOUGHT_ it," he corrects me. I give him a look that says I couldn't care less. He twirls it on one finger.

"I don't see why you were going to buy this," he says. "Unless you have a boyfriend to give it too." I sigh.

"I don't have time for these pointless games. Give me back the hat."

"Why, is it for you? Do you like boys clothes?" I cross my arms.

"I wear whatever I want too, whether it is classified as having a _gender _or not. I don't care, so hand it over." He smirks.

"I'm going to keep a hold of this until you do something for me," he says.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Hmm...you have to guess my name!" I stare at him without any expression before turning and walking away a couple paces.

"How am I supposed to guess your name out of the millions that there are?" I inquire.

"I have a feeling you'll know what it is," he says. "It's a name I'm sure you've heard before." He turns and walks away; I look after him. Pikachu cranes her face to stare expectantly up at me. I pull the hat out of the shopping bag, and place it on her head.

"No more sottises."

Using the town map for directions, I walk to the gym. On the way, I buy myself a chocolat chaud from one of the cafes, and pay using my own money. No sense in using my mother's money for my own personal needs. One large building stands before me, and I'm about to read the sign when someone grabs my arm.

"Do you know a lot about pokemon!?" they ask. I blink.

"Yes-" The person drags me into the building.

"Teach these children for the next ten minutes! I'm still waiting for our substitute! You'll get paid! PLEEEASE do it!" I blink, and about seventeen kids blink back.

"Whattaya gonna teach us lady?" a kid asks. I fold my hands together, and let out a breath.

"Let's learn about status conditions. Does anyone know what those are?" One child raises her hand.

"It's when a pokemon gets hurt by something that hurts!" I take my hat off and set it down. Pikachu climbs inside and takes a nap.

"You're partially right," I say, and hold my hand into the to bring up the motion censor projector.

"A status condition is a side effect, of a certain type of pokemon. It can be a move, or a special ability the pokemon itself has. This can cause a pokemon to be disabled during battle for a short time, or lose HP." I flip through some pictures of status effected pokemon.

"Now, I'm going to ask you all a question. If a pokemon were to use the move Acid on another, what effect would take place?"

"Paralyzed!" a voice calls.

"That is incorrect," I state. "They would be poisoned. Acid is a poison type move, which causes the pokemon effected to lose HP due to poisoning."

"Then what about Paralysis?"

"That is an electric type move. Pikachu here, would be able to paralyze her opponent because of her special ability, Static," I say. "Now, if a pokemon of the same type were to be hit or affected by the status effects, would they really be affected, or not?"

Everyone is quiet for a while.

"YES!"

"No," I reply. "A pokemon of the same type won't be affected. It won't happen."

"Awww..." the class groans.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" a voice shouts from the back of the classroom. A young man runs in, and all the kids jump on him.

"YAY!" I slip my hat back on, and return Pikachu to her pokeball.

"Ah, you were grabbed by our principal? I apologize, he is quite...eccentric..." The man reaches into his pocket. "Here's 5,000 Poke for your trouble." I nod, and take it.

"AH!" he yelps. "You were teaching level two!? This is level 1!" I raise an eyebrow.

"These are the basics," I state, and leave as he struggles to compose himself for his class. I exit the Pokemon school, and look at my new money.

Looks like I'll have enough money to buy that orange hat...

I head back in the direction of the boutique and walk inside as the bell rings. I look around for the orange hat, and realize it is no where to be found.

"Excusez-moi," I ask stopping an employee. "What happened to those orange hats on display?"

"Oh, they all sold out about twenty minutes ago." I stare at her for a moment before heading outside. The sun is starting to set, so I might as well head to the gym before it closes for the day. That's when I see a girl with two long pigtails sticking out of a bike helmet.

"Hey stranger! Isn't cruising around town on your roller skates the best thing ever?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Never ridden on them."

"Wait...do you mean to tell me you don't even own a pair of roller skates?!" She shakes her head in shock. "Well, how about this. If you beat me in a battle, I'll give you your own pair." She pulls out a pokeball.

"I, Rinka, can never turn down a contest, go Zigzagoon!"

"Froakie." I toss out my pokeball.

"Tackle!"

"Bubble." Froakie leans to the side, and blasts Zigzagoon in the back.

"No!" Rinka exclaims. "Return!" I put Froakie away and she shrugs sheepishly.

"You're...really strong," she says. "Here's your pair of skates, like I promised." I look at them for a moment before taking them and stowing the skates in my bag.

"Merci," I say, and walk away. Finding a small alleyway, I look around before slipping the skates onto my feet. I cling to the wall, before inching away, and putting one foot forward.

THUMP.

I rub my shoulder, and grimace at the small cuts. I spray some medicine on it, and pull myself to my feet.

Skates are practical to get around...I need to learn how to use them... I purse my lips, and end up falling down again. I rub my forehead, and will away my headache.

No, I'm not going to fail at this like I did with that _one_ pokemon... I shudder, as if chilled, and get up again.

Suddenly, my pokemon pop out of their pokeballs.

"Pika!" "Keee." "Coooo!"

I look down at them. Pikachu grabs some leafs and gives them to the other pokemon before waving them in the air and cheering.

"Pi-...ka! Pi-...ka!" The other two join in and I raise my eyebrow. Turning away, I hold my hands at either side of me, and attempt to stay balanced. I do, and put one foot forward.

THUMP.

Sitting up once more, I look over at my pokemon who all give me thumbs up...well, except for Pidgey who just winks.

"I think I'll call standing still on skates good work for today," I state, and return them all to their pokeballs before slipping out of my skates, and hiding them away in my bag. I head back over to where Rinka is feeding her pokemon.

"Where's the gym?" I inquire. She jabs her thumbs over her shoulder.

"Right behind me!" I nod, and turn to the building.

I pull out my first pokeball, and push the doors open.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! (And it being short...) Oh well. Below are the French words I attempted to use. :P**

**_Bonjour_ - Hello**

**_Bien sûr_ – Of course**

**_Au revior_ – Goodbye**

**_Mère_ – Mother**

**_S'excuser _– Apologize**

**_Mignon_ – Cute**

**_Sottises_ – Nonsense**

**_Excusez-moi _– Excuse me**

**_Merci _– Thank you**

**_Ville_ – City (I put it in the title because I THINK it is the French translation for "city")**

**(Remember...I got these off google translate...I don't know if they are correct.) ^0^'**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


End file.
